Fairies and Ghosts Unite 2
by SOLmaster
Summary: Timmy's back in Amity Park, and wants to help his cousin fight ghosts. Only he's getting more on Danny's nerves than helping, so Timmy decides the only way to fight ghosts is to become half ghost himself. Read and Review.
1. Annoying Little Helper

And now here's the sequal to Fairies and Ghosts Unite. If you haven't read the first one, check out my profile and you'll find it there.

**Fairies and Ghosts Unite 2**

In Amity Park, Sam and Tucker were coming out of the Nasty Burger. Sam and Tucker looked in every direction like they were looking out for someone.

"Coast is clear, Danny." Sam notified.

"Sweet," Danny said, as he turned visible. "No sign of Timmy?"

"No sign of Timmy." Sam answered.

"Are ya sure it was right to just ditch him back at the house?" Tucker asked. "Don't you think you don't give him enough credit?"

"Oh, come on. Ever since Timmy found out I'm fighting ghosts the last time he was here, AND he's back to stay with us for a couple more days, he's been kinda…" All of a sudden, Timmy ran up from out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Danny's leg with a big grin on his face. "… Clingy."

"There you are, Danny," Timmy said very fast. "It's a good thing I used Uncle Jack's Ghost Tracker or I never would've found you."

"See, what'd I tell you?" Tucker gloated.

"So, what'd I miss? Am I late? Did a ghost attack? Did you beat him?" Timmy asked very quickly.

Danny shook Timmy off his leg and replied, "Geez, Timmy, relax. There is no ghost, if there was, my ghost sense would go off." Then his ghost sense went off.

"Awesome!" Timmy shouted, jumping up. "Let's go get that ghost!"

When Timmy was about to run off, Danny grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Timmy, wait!" Danny shouted. "You should probably stay here with Sam and Tucker."

"Why should I?" Timmy asked disappointed.

"Because… I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Danny made up, so Timmy wouldn't get in his way.

Then, Danny went ghost and flew off leaving Timmy with Sam and Tucker, looking disappointed.

"This stinks!" Timmy shouted angrily. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Well, you do have Cosmo and Wanda to play with." Sam reminded.

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda, who were disguised as cats, and then he smiled. "That's it! I wish we were with Danny!"

"Wait!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

Cosmo and Wanda had no choice but to grant it, and they, Timmy, Sam, and Tucker disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

At Casper High, in the cafeteria, Danny was fighting the lunch lady ghost. 

"Prepare for infinite meat of doom!" The lunch lady ghost shouted as she made a bunch of meat levitate in the air.

"It's time to send you back to cooking school!" Danny cried as he shot a ghost ray at the lunch lady.

"Don't worry, dude!" Timmy shouted when he poofed in the room. "I'll take care of it!"

"No, Timmy, don't!" Danny shouted worried. "I can handle it!"

However, Timmy wasn't listening. He took out the Fenton anti-creep stick, and ran toward the lunch lady.

"It's time to teach you not to turn good food evil!" Timmy shouted while swinging his bat.

"Who told him to say that?" Sam asked. "Danny or Cosmo?"

"You tell her, Timmy!" Cosmo cheered.

"And who didn't tell him that the creep stick was just a regular bat?" Tucker asked.

"That was you." Sam answered.

Timmy jumped toward the ghost, but she went intangible and Timmy flew right through as she disappeared, and Timmy crashed into Danny, and they both went crashing into the fridge and the food spilt all over them.

Danny glared at Timmy, who had an embarrassed grin on his face.

Timmy chuckled and said, "We won.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Danny and Timmy walked through the front door. Timmy was as happy as ever, but Danny just frowned, they saw Jazz sitting on the couch reading a book. 

"Hi Jazz, you're not gonna believe it, we caught another ghost!" Timmy told her excitedly.

"That's great, Timmy." Jazz replied. "You're becoming a great ghost hunter like Danny."

"I know, I can't wait until tomorrow. Well, good night." Timmy said as he ran upstairs to his room.

Jazz noticed Danny still frowning.

"Rough night?" Jazz asked Danny.

"Horrible!" Danny answered angrily. "Every time Timmy steps in to fight ghosts, I'm the ghost that takes the beating."

"Oh, come on Danny, I'm sure it's not that bad."

* * *

_At the computer store, Technus was taking all the electronics._

_Danny flew in and said, "It's time to pull your plug!" Danny shot an eyebeam at Technus, crashing the computer._

"_Now it's time for you to answer to me!" Timmy said, stepping in._

"_Who the heck are you?" Technus asked. "And where did you get those teeth?"_

_Timmy!" Danny shouted annoyed._

"_Face the wrath of my uncle's weapon!" Timmy shouted as he took out the Jack-O' Nine Tails, he swung it at Technus, but he dodged it and it hit Danny instead and threw him into the television screen, electrocuting Danny._

_"Did I get him?" Timmy asked, as he saw Danny sit up angrily with his hair sticking up from the static._

* * *

_Out on the streets, Johnny 13 was driving his motorcycle and Danny was flying through the skies after him. When Danny tries to shoot him with a ghost ray, he misses, then, Timmy poofs nearby holding an Ecto Blaster._

"_End of the road, biker boy!" Timmy shouted as he shot the ray. But the force pushed him back and he hit Danny instead, knocking him back._

_Timmy saw what he did, and he hid the weapon behind his back and walked away whistling._

* * *

_In the park, Danny was fighting Desiree. Danny looked around to make sure Timmy was nowhere to be found, and then returned to the battle. He was about to shoot ice until…_

"_Time to go back to where you belong, female version of Norm!" Timmy cried aiming the Fenton Thermos._

"_Female version of who?" Danny asked confused, until Timmy accidentally sucked Danny into the Fenton Thermos, screaming._

_"Oops, sorry Danny." Timmy apologized._

* * *

"So he's a little excited." Jazz explained. "He would be after his last visit." 

"But if he doesn't stop soon, I'm going to be the laughing stock of whole Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Jazz heard Timmy shout from upstairs, followed by a loud thump.

"Timmy, keep it down!" Maddie shouted from another room.

"Okay, maybe you're right about one thing." Jazz said.

"Maybe if I talk to him over some ice-cream, he'll understand and stop interfering as much. Then when I'm done fighting ghosts, we can still hang out and play video games." Danny thought up.

"Sounds good to me," Jazz agreed. "Just try not to be too hard on him."

"Well, if his short-attention span would let him listen." Danny muttered. "Okay, I'll do it!"


	2. Timmy Terror

The next day at the ice-cream parlor, Danny, Timmy, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo and Wanda disguised as ice-cream topping shakers were eating ice-cream.

"So, what's ghost are we battling today?" Timmy asked.

"Uh… Timmy, we need to talk." Danny asked, trying to be calm.

"Sure," Timmy said, licking his ice-cream. "What's up?"

"Look, I know you're trying to help." Danny began.

"Trying?" Timmy asked, thinking Danny was going to tell him to back off.

"And please don't feel offended, but…"

"Remember; try not to raise your voice." Sam whispered to Danny, giving him advice.

"You need to…"

"And use terms he can understand." Tucker whispered.

"And get more vanilla." Cosmo whispered.

"Okay, I get it!" Danny shouted annoyed. Then his ghost sense went off.

"Ghost attack!" Timmy shouted, throwing his ice-cream in the air and it landed on Danny's head. "Let's go!"

When Timmy ran off, Danny got angrier and more annoyed at Timmy for not listening to him.

"Uh… we're gonna meet you over there." Sam said as she and Tucker left.

"We better get going." Wanda said.

"But, I didn't get my ice-cream." Cosmo said, and then they poof away.

* * *

Danny meets up with Timmy in the back entrance.

"Why aren't you Danny Phantom?" Timmy asked. "We have to go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Danny shouted to get Timmy's attention. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"What? I'm just helping you fight ghosts." Timmy explained.

"I don't need your help!" Danny snapped. "You're lousy ghost hunter, a bratty little kid, and an annoying cousin who never listens to what he's supposed to do! So until the day you get picked up, you are not fighting a single ghost!"

"How come?!" Timmy shouted back. "Is it because you have ghost powers and I don't?!"

"That's EXACTLY why! So stop helping!" Danny went ghost and angrily flew off, leaving Timmy angry as well.

Cosmo and Wanda poof above him.

"Are you okay Timmy?" Wanda asked, thinking Timmy might have been hurt by Danny's words.

"This stinks! Danny gets to fight ghosts, while I just sit here and watch." Timmy said. "He thinks he's so cool with his ghost powers."

"Well, Danny is the only one who has ghost powers." Wanda pointed out. "So he has to fight those ghosts."

Timmy's face lit up. "That's it! I wish I was half ghost like Danny!"

Cosmo and Wanda poof out 'Da Rules' book.

"Sorry sport," Wanda apologized. "But according to Da Rules: That would count as killing you."

"Half killing you anyway." Cosmo said.

"Well, then…" Timmy began. "I'm just gonna have to get ghost powers the same way Danny got his."

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy poof down to the Fenton Lab.

"Now what do we do?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, according to the song: Danny got his powers by walking into that portal." Timmy said pointing at the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"I don't know, Timmy." Wanda said unsure. "It might be dangerous."

"It wasn't for Danny."

"Go for it!" Cosmo prompted.

Timmy ran excitedly into the empty portal, while Cosmo and Wanda watched from outside. Cosmo had a big grin and Wanda covered her eyes, until they realized nothing was happening.

"Now what?!" Timmy shouted from inside the portal.

"Find something that looks like you shouldn't touch!" Cosmo shouted back.

"Here's something!"

Then there was a big flash from inside and Timmy screamed as his DNA began to change. When the flash stopped, Wanda poofs Timmy out while he was unconscious, but now he has a black and white jumpsuit similar to Danny's with a 'T' emblem, a black hat, white hair, and his eyebrows are still brown.

"He's a phantom!" Cosmo shouted.

"Oh no!" Wanda shouted worried, she poofs out a bucket of water and dumps it on Timmy to wake him up. It works.

"Huh?" Timmy gasped as he opens his eyes that are now glowing purple. "What happened?" he asked, until he realized, "Hey, my voice is echoing!"

"That's not all." Wanda pointed out as she poofs out a mirror to show Timmy his new look.

Timmy got excited, "Wow, I'm half ghost now." Timmy turned away from the mirror and made a heroic stance. "From now on, I'm 'Timmy Terror'!"

"You should have a theme song." Cosmo said.

* * *

**Timmy was a ten year old that no one understands**

**He has a ghostly cousin always giving him a hand**

Danny: Going ghost!

**Spooks and ghouls in the Fenton basement**

**Are brought down instantly**

**Cause, he went into the portal**

**And now he's half mortal**

**And now he has become…**

**Oh, he's now Timmy Terror**

**Timmy Terror**

Wanda: **Ghostly feeling**

Cosmo:** Slimming jumpsuit thing**

**Timmy Terror**

**Timmy Terror**

**Walk through walls**

**Disappear **

**And fly**

Timmy:** Invisibility, intangibility, ghostly strength, overshadowing, ghost ray, ghost sense, ghost shield, spooky pranks**

**Timmy Terror**

**Timmy Terror**

**It's a scream**

**When you are a tween**

**Named Timmy Terror**

Vicky: Yeah right

(Timmy shoots her with a ghost ray)

* * *

"Did you write that?" Wanda asked Cosmo.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Jack asked, as he was coming down.

"Oh no, Jack's coming. You two gotta hide." Timmy warned.

"But, what about you?" Wanda asked about his ghost form.

"Not a problem." Timmy quickly thought hard and white rings appeared around his waist and he changed back into Timmy Turner, and Cosmo and Wanda disappeared.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "I thought I heard ghosts, and voices, and singing.

"Oh, uh… it was nothing, Uncle Jack." Timmy lied. "I was just checking out all the cool ghost hunting equipment."

"Aw, you're a good kid, but you know you're not supposed to play down here." Jack sternly said.

"Sorry, I was just gonna find Danny, and protect him from ghosts." Timmy smirked as he ran out.

Jack got teary eyed. "That's my nephew."

_Just to let you know, I wrote the Timmy Terror theme song, but I used the Fairly Oddparents music which I do not own nor do I own Danny Phantom. Tell me what you thought of it and this chapter._


	3. I'm the Ghost Hero

Meanwhile, Danny was fighting Skulker.

"You sure, you weren't too hard on him?" Sam asked Danny through the Fenton Phones.

"I just hope I was hard enough for him to understand." Danny responded as he dodged Skulker's attack.

"Any last words, ghost child?" Skulker asked, while charging up his cannon.

"YOU'RE last words can be 'curse you ghost child'!" A familiar voice called out.

A purple ghost ray shot Skulker to the ground.

"Cause you just got beat by Timmy Terror." Timmy said as his hand glowed purple.

San, Tucker, and Danny had shocked looks on their faces. Then Cosmo and Wanda appear next to Sam and Tucker.

"Care to explain?" Sam said to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Timmy Terror?!" Danny asked surprised. "Okay, I have to admit that is a clever name, but how the heck did you get ghost powers anyway?!"

"The same way you did." Timmy answered. "Hey, wanna hear my theme song?"

Danny flew up to Timmy and grabbed his arm. "Alright, we are going straight to the lab and we're removing your ghost powers."

"No way!" Timmy said, getting out of Danny's grip. "You're just mad because you're not the only half ghost anymore!"

"It's not that, it's…"

While they continued arguing, Skulker examined the two halfas in his telescope.

"Hmm, a miniature ghost child." Skulker said. "He'll make a great attraction at a petting zoo." Skulker fired his cannon at Danny and Timmy.

"Danny/Timmy! Look out!" Sam and Tucker, and Cosmo and Wanda both shouted at the same time.

Danny and Timmy stopped arguing long enough to dodge the blast.

"You may have ghost powers now," Danny said to Timmy. "But let's see how good you are at using 'em."

Danny and Timmy both charge at Skulker.

Danny started by charging a ghost ray, but Timmy already a ghost ray out of both his hands. Then Danny fired an eyebeam at Skulker, and Timmy fired a purple eyebeam at Skulker.

"You were saying?" Timmy scoffed at Danny.

"I had to molt to get that power!" Danny shouted annoyed.

"Time to finish this!" Timmy said cracking his knuckles.

Timmy charged straight at Skulker and landed a punch with all his ghostly strength, knocking some of Skulker's armor off.

"Wow," Tucker said impressed. "Timmy's a lot better at using his powers than Danny was his first time."

"Yeah, but Danny doesn't seem to think so." Sam said.

Danny, feeling frustrated, took out the Fenton Thermos and was ready to suck Skulker in. But Timmy grabbed it.

"I wanna do it!" Timmy shouted, trying to take the thermos away from Danny.

"No way," Danny shouted, tugging the thermos away. "It's my job, I'm doing it!"

"Not a chance, I am!"

Danny and Timmy continued tugging on the Fenton Thermos, trying to take it for himself.

Sam got annoyed by their bickering and said, "Oh for Pete's sake."

She took out her own Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker in, while the two halfas were still fighting, until they realized what happened.

"Hey, I was gonna do that!" Danny and Timmy both shouted in unison.

"Can't you two get through one ghost battle without fighting each other?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you two acted very irresponsibly back there." Wanda pointed out.

"He started it!" Danny and Timmy both shouted, pointing accusing fingers at each other. "Did not!"

Unknowing to them, there was a tiny camera attached to a piece of Skulker's broken armor. It broadcasted an image of Danny and Timmy glaring at each other, but mostly the screen was planted on Timmy Terror.

* * *

At Fenton Works, Jazz was in her room, on her computer, until she heard familiar laughing.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, thinking it was him, and then she assumed it was nothing.

Then a spider appeared over her head, causing her to scream. Then she realized it was plastic.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted angrily, thinking he was pulling a prank on him.

"What?" Danny asked, behind Jazz.

Jazz screamed again and hid behind Danny. Danny just looked annoyed and shot a ghost ray out of his finger at the spider, hitting an invisible Timmy Terror to the ground.

"Timmy?" Jazz asked surprised. "How did you become half ghost?"

"I went inside the portal," Timmy answered, transforming back into Timmy Turner. "And now, I'm Timmy Terror."

"Timmy Turner, you march yourself down to the lab." Danny ordered. "We're removing your ghost powers now!"

"Forget it Fenton," Timmy said back. "I'm keeping my powers, and there's nothing you can do that'll change my mind." Then he walked off.

"I gotta find a way to take Timmy's ghost powers away." Danny told Jazz.

"Why? He seems happy." Jazz said. "He's just trying to be like you."

"He's NOT like me." Danny said. "He's an annoying little kid, who'll never act responsibly with his ghost powers."

"Right." Jazz sarcastically agreed, knowing Danny has acted irresponsibly a few times. "Well, I'm sure once Timmy finds out what you go through; he won't want his powers anymore."

Then, Danny got an idea. "That's it! If I can convince Timmy the downside of having ghost powers, he'll be begging me to take his ghost powers away.


	4. Trying to Give Up the Ghost

Later that day, Danny, Timmy, Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, and Wanda (disguised as cats) were walking in the park.

"So Danny, are you finally gonna admit my ghost powers are cool and let me fight ghosts with you?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, they are kinda cool." Danny lied. "But you still can't fight ghosts."

"Why not?!" Timmy asked disappointed.

"Because, there can be some disadvantages to being half ghost." Danny said as he casually walked up to Timmy.

"Like what?"

Without Timmy knowing, Danny lifted his foot up to Timmy's leg and made his pants intangible, causing them to fall.

"Hey, what the-" Timmy shouted when he noticed his pants fell.

Everyone in the park laughed at him. Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, and Wanda stared at him surprised.

"Timmy forgot to wear Wednesday's underwear." Cosmo told Wanda.

An embarrassed Timmy pulled up his pants and ran away behind a tree. Danny and his friends followed him.

"Like I said, there can be some disadvantages to having ghost powers." Danny said acting like he didn't do anything.

Sam and Tucker glared at him, knowing what he was trying to do.

"But don't worry," Danny continued. "The house is just a short walk away, and we can totally remove your powers in no time."

Timmy, not knowing what Danny was up to, just replied, "Not a chance." Then he walked away with Cosmo and Wanda. "Besides, that's why man invented belts."

"Dang it." Danny said disappointed his plan didn't work.

"You're lucky he didn't catch on to your plan." Sam said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, man." Tucker said. "Did you really think that was gonna get him to change his mind?"

"You're right guys." Danny said. "I need to think harder."

* * *

Then Danny snapped his fingers having come up with another plan, much to Sam's annoyance.

In the Fenton Lab, Sam and Tucker watched as Danny was attaching a piece to the wall.

"Danny, shouldn't you be protecting your cousin instead of shooting your parents' weapons at him?" Sam asked.

"I am protecting him." Danny responded. "Protecting him from making the biggest mistake of his ten year old life."

"And how is this supposed to help him realize this?" Tucker asked.

"Simple," Danny explained. "Once my dad's ghost security camera shoots seemingly painless rays at him, he'll get freaked out and he won't want his powers anymore." Danny finished and checked his watch. "Now, Jazz should be back with Timmy any minute." Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "He's coming."

"Danny, Danny!" Timmy shouted as he came down. "You're not gonna believe it, me and Jazz were at the arcade and this jock…"

"That's great Timmy." Danny said when he came up to him.

"But, you didn't even let me finish."

"Listen, I've been thinking." Danny began. "Since you have ghost powers now, you should start training."

"Training?!" Timmy shouted. "Why would I need to train?"

"Because… you wouldn't want there to be a day when you're getting beat by a ghost and saying 'I should've listened to my cousin Danny, and practiced with my powers', you get it?"

"Well…" Timmy gave it some thought and answered, "Okay."

"Great," Danny took the balloon from Tucker and let it go all the way to the ceiling of the lab. "Now, let's see if you can fly all the way up there to get that balloon and bring it back here."

"Ha!" Timmy scoffed. "Piece of cake!"

Timmy transformed into Timmy Terror, and all of a sudden an alarm went off. The camera Danny put on the wall flashed a light and a laser popped out of it and began firing at Timmy, he got freaked out and flew in the air, dodging the lasers. When Timmy got the balloon from the ceiling, he saw a laser coming at him, and he went intangible, but the laser hit him and knocked him to the ground. The balloon popped and Timmy changed back into Timmy Turner as he ground in pain, and the lasers stopped firing.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted worried.

"Danny, I thought you said it was painless." Sam whispered.

"I said it was seemingly painless." Danny whispered back. "Well… my dad actually said that."

"Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda asked as she and the others went up to him.

"Timmy, did I forget to mention The Fenton Ghost Security Camera?" Danny asked. "It fires ecto-lasers at every ghost it sees, in fact a lot of my parents' weapons do. So, the Ghost Catcher is right over there and it'll be able to take your powers away with no problem, so what'd you say?" Danny asked, helping Timmy up.

"No way! I past the test anyway." Timmy said as he threw the balloon remains in the air and it landed on Danny's head. "So that means I'm awesome when it comes to dodging your parents' stuff. Well, thanks for the training, Cuz." Timmy said as he and his godparents left.

Danny threw the shreds on the ground and growled in frustration that his plan didn't work again.

"You want us to say something to him?" Tucker asked.

"No, I'm capable of handling my own little cousin." Danny said.

"Which is why you're firing your parents' stuff at him and humiliating him in public?" Sam said.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but he leaves me with no other choice."

* * *

At the docks, the Box Ghost was causing terror, a ghost ray shot at him, knocking him into the wall. Danny phased through the wall and flew to the Box Ghost, and then he quickly whispered something in his ear. The Box Ghost smirked and laughed, and Danny flew next to Sam and Tucker.

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked Danny.

"Oh, you know, just to 'go easy' on the rookie halfa." Danny answered while smiling.

Timmy burst through the door.

"I'm here! And ready to battle some ghosts!" Timmy said excitedly.

"You sure you can handle it?" Danny asked. "It's pretty dangerous."

"Stand back." Timmy said pushing Danny aside. "I'm Going Ghost!" He shouted transforming into Timmy Terror.

"Hey, that's my catchphrase!" Danny shouted angrily. "You can't use MY catchphrase!"

Timmy just scoffed, "Sorry dude, too bad."

Danny quickly calmed down. "Now to put plan 'Scare Terror' into action." He flew off.

"This plan looks like it's gonna end badly." Sam told Tucker.

Danny got behind Timmy and started signaling the Box Ghost what to do.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost, feel the wrath as I crush you!"

The Box Ghost made a bunch of boxes levitate and he lunges them at Timmy, he quickly went intangible, but Danny was behind him, and he got hit instead. Timmy didn't notice so he just kept attacking.

"Have a taste of my Terror Kick, Box Creep!" Timmy shouted as he flew a kick at the Box Ghost.

Danny woke up and saw the Box Ghost getting beat by Timmy.

"I knew I should've picked Skulker." Danny muttered to himself, even though he knew Skulker would've killed Timmy.

The Box Ghost shot a box at Timmy, hitting him, but not too hard.

"Is that all you got?" Timmy asked. "I can fight you with my eyes closed!"

When Timmy closed his eyes, the Box Ghost disappeared just as Danny flew over. Timmy fired a ghost ray at Danny, not looking at where he was firing.

"Ow!" Danny shouted when he got hit. "Hey, what're you- Ah!" He got hit again. "Timmy! Ah!" Danny turned around to escape, but a ghost ray hit him, ripping the bottom part of his suit and showing off his Sayonara Pussycat boxers.

"Sayonara Pussycat underwear?!" Sam said surprised.

"I have so gotta thank Timmy for that later." Tucker said.

Danny turned red with anger and embarrassment at Timmy. Timmy opened his eyes and saw what happened.

Timmy laughed, "Nice underwear, dude."

"I've had it!" Danny shouted as he flew in front of Timmy. "I'm sick of you always getting in the way and acting like a show off with your powers!"

"Just like you?!" Timmy shouted back.

"You are NOT like me!"

"YOU'VE been bossing me around all week!"

"Well, if you had just listened once in a thousand times I've told you…"

Sam sighed as she took out two Fenton Thermoses and gave one to Tucker. "You get Timmy."

While Danny and Timmy were still arguing, Sam sucked Danny into her thermos and Tucker sucked Timmy into his.

Then the Box Ghost came up to Sam and Tucker. "Hey, the child promised me a 56 inch box!"


	5. New Assistance to Evil

At Fenton Works, Danny was walking upstairs.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Danny said to himself.

Danny went into Timmy's room and saw Cosmo and Wanda in their fishbowl.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Danny called out as he ran up to their fishbowl.

"Hi Danny." Wanda greeted.

"You guys can do anything, right?" Danny asked.

Cosmo answered, "Well, I can touch my head with my tongue, and I can belch the alphabet, and eat a whole pie in one bite."

"Good," Danny said happily. "Listen, I need you to take Timmy's ghost powers away."

"But, why?" Wanda asked. "He seems happy."

"He doesn't need them; just use your magic to take Timmy's powers away."

"Well, we can't do that, Danny, Timmy's gotta wish for it."

"Wish for it?" Then Danny got an idea.

* * *

Later that day, Timmy was hanging out in Danny's room with Cosmo and Wanda. Then Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came in.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker, hey Jazz…" Timmy greeted. "Danny."

"Timmy." Danny greeted the same way he greeted him.

"Danny!" Jazz said annoyed by the way he was acting.

"Jazz." Danny said annoyed by her interfering.

"Cosmo." Cosmo said for no reason.

"Cosmo!" Timmy, Danny, and Jazz all shouted annoyed.

"All right, we get it!" Sam interrupted.

"So, DANNY, why did you want me here?" Timmy asked in an impatient voice.

"Listen TIMMY," Danny began. "I just wanted to- well actually, they made me apologize for before. We both just got a little competitive and we should try and act more responsible with our powers."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "You were acting like a jerk."

Danny tried not to look annoyed.

"Well, thanks for apologizing." Timmy said as he was leaving.

"Wait!" Danny said, stopping Timmy from leaving. "Before you go, I have something for you."

"What is it?!" Timmy asked excitedly, Danny handed him a piece of paper. "What IS it?"

"I had Tucker print out a bunch of catchphrases you can use, so you can stop stealing mine."

Timmy didn't look sure.

"Come on, just try them out." Danny prompted.

"Alright," Timmy reluctantly agreed. "'Ghostly Power'… lame."

"Try the next one." Danny suggested.

"'Time to get the ghost'… still lame."

"Read the next one!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"'Boo-yeah'…" Timmy didn't like that one either.

"I came up with that one." Tucker mentioned.

Sam and Wanda slapped her forehead.

Danny eagerly waited for Timmy to read the next one.

Timmy read, "'I wish I wasn't half ghoat anymore'…" Then Timmy realized something. "What?!"

"What?!" Danny shouted as he grabbed the paper and showed it to Tucker. "You misspelled 'ghost'?"

"You told me to type fast!" Tucker complained.

Then they both noticed Timmy staring angrily at them.

"It was his idea!" Tucker said, pointing an accusing finger at Danny.

"You tried to trick me into wishing my ghost powers away?!" Timmy angrily asked.

"Of coarse not." Cosmo said, covering for Danny.

"Phew." Danny said in relief.

"It's not like he tried to get you into wishing you didn't have ghost powers anymore, because his other attempts at getting you to not want powers anymore failed."

"Cosmo!" Danny shouted.

"You tried to trick me all this time?" Timmy asked angrily.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you had listened to me in the first place!" Danny shouted back.

Timmy growled at Danny as his eye pupils glowed purple, and Danny did the same at Timmy as his eye pupils glowed green.

Jazz pushed them apart. "Take it easy guys; you're supposed to be cousins. Let's just all apologize and forget this ever happened."

Timmy ignored Jazz and backed away.

"I hate you, Danny Fenton! You're just jealous because you're not the only half ghost anymore, so I'm not talking to you ever again!" Then Timmy went ghost and flew off.

Danny shouted after Timmy, "Fine with me! We're also not cousins anymore, Timmy Turner!" Danny stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Wanda glared at Cosmo for telling all that stuff Danny did out loud.

"What?" Cosmo asked.

"You guys should go talk to Timmy." Sam told Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well, we can take a crack at it. I'm sure once they've cooled of they'll be nicer to each other again soon." Wanda said as she and Cosmo poof away.

* * *

Outside of Amity Park, Timmy Terror was sitting on a cliff alone.

"I don't need stupid Danny Phantom." Timmy told himself. "I can be a hero all by myself."

"Are you sure about that?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Timmy saw a ghost in front of him. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius." The ghost introduced. "A simple half ghost like you."

"You're half ghost?" Timmy asked amazed.

"Of course, hasn't Danny ever mentioned me?"

"No," Timmy said in a disappointed tone. "He doesn't need me around. He thinks just because he's older and has ghost powers, he thinks he can handle everything on his own."

"Oh, yes." Vlad agreed. "Daniel can be quite stubborn at times."

"I wish I can get back at him."

"Funny you should mention that. You see, if you join me, you can get back at Daniel and show him just how powerful you really are."

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Of course." Vlad answered. "So, what do you say?" Vlad asked as he stuck his hand out to Timmy.

Timmy gave it some thought, and then he put on an evil grin and grabbed Vlad's hand.


	6. Unstable Ghost Powers

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came down to the lab and found Danny at the computer.

"There you are, Danny." Jazz said. "What are you doing?"

Danny answered, "I'm getting this thing ready for when Timmy gets back."

"After that stunt you just tried to pull, you're still gonna take his powers away?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes," Danny answered. "And I'm gonna make Timmy get rid of his powers whether he wants to or not."

"Dude, are you sure you're not really jealous?" Tucker asked.

"I'm NOT jealous." Danny angrily answered. "I just…" Then Danny saw a sample of Timmy's molecules on the screen. "Wait, here's Timmy's ghost DNA." Then his molecules turned green with ectoplasm and disinigrated, and then the screen started flashing with the word 'FATAL' in red.

"Oh no." Danny said worried.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked.

"Timmy's ghost powers," Danny answered. "They're unstable, they're destroying his molecules."

"Which means…"

"It means, if we don't take away Timmy's ghost powers soon, it will kill him." Sam explained.

"What?!" Tucker asked in shock. "But how?"

Jazz guessed, "Probably because he's younger and smaller, his DNA can't handle having that much power."

Danny quickly went ghost and was about to take off until Jazz pulled on his arm.

"What're you doing?" Danny asked Jazz. "I have to save my cousin!"

"He's my cousin too." Jazz said. "And you can't find him alone."

"Yeah, man." Tucker agreed. "We don't even know where to start to look."

"Well, I know where I'd run away to if I was a ten year old with ghost powers." Danny said looking into the Ghost Zone."

* * *

At Vlad's house, Timmy Turner and Vlad were at a table having soda and cookies. Timmy was telling Vlad everything that has happened so far.

"And then, he tried to trick me into giving up my ghost powers." Timmy explained. "Some cousin he is."

"Why that sounds absolutely dreadful Timothy." Vlad said. "Daniel definitely doesn't know how powerful you really are."

"You got that right. So, when do I get back at Danny?"

"Pretty soon, my boy." Vlad answered. "You'll have your revenge before you go back to your town."

When Vlad left and Timmy was alone, Cosmo and Wanda poof in front of Timmy.

"Timmy, there you are." Wanda said. "We were worried about you."

"You don't have to." Timmy said. "I met this half ghost named Vlad, and he made me his assistant."

"You should tell Danny." Cosmo suggested. "He'll be so excited that you got promoted."

"No way," Timmy shouted back. "Vlad's gonna help me get back at Jerky Phantom."

"Timmy, that's not nice." Wanda said angrily. "He is your cousin."

"Not anymore."

"But are you sure this Vlad's a good guy?"

"Yeah, what if he's a villain?" Cosmo asked. "A villain with a whole lot of cheese."

"Come on guys, Vlad's a cool guy." Timmy said. "He doesn't look like a villain."

Unknowing to them, Vlad was spying on the whole conversation.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were riding in the Specter Speeder, while Danny was flying.

"Timmy!" Danny called out to his cousin. "Timmy!"

"Where could he be?" Sam asked.

"You think maybe he's still mad." Jazz asked.

"It doesn't matter if he's still mad or not." Danny said. "I just hope we find him before its too late."

Then, a purple blast shot at the Specter Speeder, surprising Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

Danny turned around. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Out for a little stroll in the Ghost Zone, I see." Someone said behind Danny.

Danny turned around. "Plasmius." He sneered. "I don't have time for this; I'm looking for a kid. He's about this big, with big buck teeth, and a silly pink hat."

Vlad pondered. "Hmm, you know that does ring a bell."

Danny looked surprised. "You've seen him?" Then he angrily asked. "Where is he?! What have you done with my cousin?!"

"Funny you should ask." Vlad called. "Oh, Timmy!"

Then, Danny screamed as a blast hit him from behind. When Danny recovered, he looked behind him and saw Timmy with his hands and eyes glowing completely purple.

"Timmy?" Danny weakly asked. He turned to Vlad and angrily asked. "What have you done to him?!"

"Don't you see, Daniel? Young Timothy has joined me in hopes of getting revenge for shunning him away. Sound familiar?" Vlad asked.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted as he turned to Timmy.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone." Vlad said as he disappeared.

Danny flew up to Timmy, who had the same look on his face.

"Timmy, we have to get back to my house." Danny explained. "We have to remove your ghost powers."

Timmy interrupted Danny when he fired a ghost ray at him, sending Danny flying backwards to a piece of land.

Danny got up and looked at Timmy, whose pupils were purple again and had the same dark look on his face.


	7. Danny Phantom vs Timmy Terror

"I'm not gonna fight you, Timmy!" Danny shouted.

"Yeah, cause you know I'll kick you're butt!" Timmy shouted back.

Timmy charged at Danny to kick him to the ground. Danny rolled out of the way at the last minute and Timmy's foot met the floor, and he shot a ghost ray at Danny knocking him back.

"I told you, I'm not gonna fight you!" Danny reminded.

"Well, it's gonna be easy to waste you, Phantom." Timmy said coldly. Then he charged up a ghost ray.

"Timmy, don't!" Jazz shouted.

"You can't, you're in danger!" Tucker shouted.

Timmy ignored their cries and shot a giant ghost ball at Danny. Danny dodged and decided to fight back.

"Alright, Timmy." Danny said angrily. "I didn't wanna do this, but you asked for it."

Danny fired his eyebeams at Timmy, who quickly put up a purple shield.

"Ha!" Timmy scoffed as he lowered his shield. "Is that the best you got?"

Then an ice beam shot at Timmy, freezing him in a block of ice.

"That should cool off your attitude, Terror." Danny said as blue mist was around his hand.

Timmy's hand began to glow purple and the ice shattered into a million pieces. Timmy had an evil grin on his face, but then he started shivering. Danny looked surprised and got even more surprised when Timmy disappeared.

Danny looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Timmy reappeared behind Danny without his knowledge.

"Danny, look out!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz called out.

Danny turned around and Timmy socked him in the face. Danny flew backwards and Timmy kicked him to the ground. Then Timmy got on top of Danny and started smashing Danny's face on the floor by his hair. Danny spoke as Timmy banged him on the floor.

"You have to… listen… your ghost powers… are… un-stable…"

Cosmo and Wanda poof above them.

"Timmy stop!" Wanda ordered. "You can't beat up your cousin!"

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "It's not his fault he's older, stronger, smarter, and better looking than you."

Timmy stopped smashing Danny's head on the floor, and Danny lifted his head as his face was scratched up.

"Timmy," Danny spoke weakly. "We have to remove your powers. You're in danger."

Timmy raised his hand in the air and charged up a ghost ray.

"I'm not falling for you're tricks again, Phantom!" Timmy shouted, not believing him. "I'm gonna beat you once and for all!"

Then, Timmy's ghost ray stopped and a purple aura formed around him, and his body began to static. Timmy began to scream in pain and he floated off of Danny.

Danny got up and saw what was happening. "Timmy!" He quickly flew over to Timmy, just as he stopped glowing and passed out. Danny put his arms around Timmy, and saw he was still alive. Cosmo and Wanda flew over to them.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Danny called out. "Take away Timmy's ghost powers now!"

When they were about to wave their wands, someone captured them in an Ectoplasmic Energy Construct and froze them in a plasm wave.

Timmy opened his eyes. "Cosmo? Wanda?" He realized what was happening and pushed Danny aside. "Vlad! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Timothy?" Vlad said. "I'm taking your ghost helpers."

"But, why?" Timmy asked.

"Their powers are unlike any other ghost. I can use their special powers to rule. I just needed you out of the way so I can get them."

Timmy got really angry by this. "You lied to me!"

"Yes, I do that from time to time. But there's nothing you can do to stop me now." Vlad laughed evilly and flew away with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy shouted as he was about to fly off. But Danny grabbed his ghost tail. "What're you doing? Let go!"

"Wait, you have to listen to me!" Danny shouted. "We have to remove your powers!"

"Let me go!" Timmy shouted trying to pull away. "Now!"

"Will you just listen to me for once in your life?!"

Timmy stopped struggling and stood angrily in front of Danny with his arms crossed.

"Alright, now that I have your attention," Danny calmly began. "We have to get back to the lab and remove your powers right away."

"Why should I?" Timmy angrily asked. "When are you gonna quit being jealous of me?"

"I'm not jealous; it's about your powers. They're ripping apart your molecules, and if we don't remove them now, it'll be too late."

Timmy looked like he was considering Danny's warning.

Danny continued, "I know Cosmo and Wanda are in danger, but you're already starting to break, and I'm sure your friends can't bear to lose you, and… neither can I."

Timmy gave it some thought and knew Danny couldn't be lying about this. Then he put his arms down and got a determined look.

Timmy answered, "I don't care."

Danny gasped and got a shocked look at what he just said.

Timmy continued, "I may be wasting away, but Cosmo and Wanda need me, and it's like you said, I'm a hero and I have to do everything to protect my friends, and my powers are the only way I can defeat that crazed up fruit loop. So until I get back, I'm gonna have to stay strong."

In the Specter Speeder, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz watched as Timmy flew away. They were shocked as they saw Danny just hovering there, and they wondered why he was letting Timmy get away.

But Danny had a sad look on his face, he quietly whispered, "Timmy." As he now knew how Timmy was a lot like him.


	8. Goodbye Timmy

Deeper in the Ghost Zone, Vlad had Cosmo and Wanda trapped in a glass container that was attached to a machine.

"You're a very bad person to trick Timmy like that!" Wanda told Vlad.

"Why, thank you." Vlad replied. "As soon as I get your powers, you two will be serving me instead of that boy."

"Can I at least get some cheese?" Cosmo asked.

Vlad ignored Cosmo and pulled the switch, and a blue aura formed around Cosmo and Wanda.

Vlad laughed and said, "Soon your powers will be mine and no one will be able to stop me!"

"Guess again, cheese head!" A voice called out.

Vlad turned around and saw Timmy Terror ahead.

Give me back my friends, Vlad!" Timmy ordered.

"Not a chance, foolish boy!" Vlad responded. "They're mine now and you don't have enough power to defeat me!"

"Watch and be amazed!" Timmy shouted as he started flying toward Vlad.

Vlad duplicated himself into three and shot ghost rays at Timmy. Timmy screamed in pain, and then looked up and saw two of Vlad's clones around him. Their hands were glowing pink and were about to shoot ghost rays at Timmy, he closed his eyes thinking it was the end for him. Until a green ecto-blast shot at one Vlad, knocking him back, and Danny flew in and kicked the other Vlad back. Timmy opened his eyes and saw Danny. Danny turned his head toward Timmy.

"Need some help, you annoying brat?" Danny asked with a smile.

Timmy replied with a smile also. "I sure do, you show-off jerk."

They both flew off to fight Vlad.

Danny froze one Vlad copy with an ice beam and he was frozen in a block of ice. Then Timmy came and punched the ice broken and the Vlad copy disappeared. The other Vlad copy shot an ecto-beam at them, but they split up and dodged it. Then they both charged together and landed a kick at the Vlad copy, causing it to disappear.

The real Vlad was at the machine.

"Minutes away before your entire power is drained." Vlad said.

"Leave my friends alone!" Timmy called out as he flew toward Vlad and delivered a punch at Vlad's face, knocking him back.

"Now you know how it feels to get beat up by a ten year old with ghost powers." Danny said as he launched an ecto-disk at Vlad.

Timmy was at the machine, trying to free Cosmo and Wanda.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you out!" Timmy assured.

"How are you gonna do that, Timmy?" Wanda asked. "This thing has us locked up tight."

A purple glow formed around Timmy and he started to feel tingly, but he shook it off. "I'll just have to approach this scientifically."

Timmy got in front of the controls and started rapidly pushing random buttons. The buttons he kept pushing at the same time, the more it begun to static. Then it started to explode.

Danny and Vlad were fighting, until they noticed what happened.

"My machine!" Vlad cried.

"My cousin!" Danny cried.

Then Danny quickly flew to Timmy.

Timmy was looking for his godparents, who were no longer in the container. "Cosmo! Wanda! Where are you?!" Then a purple aura formed around his body and he begun to static. Timmy screamed, as pain coursed through his body.

Danny flew up to Timmy just as he stopped and fell unconscious and he caught Timmy in his arms. Then the machine let out a big explosion, and Danny quickly turned himself and Timmy intangible. When it let down, Danny and Timmy reappeared below a cliff, Danny took a minute to relax and then looked at Timmy, who looked weak.

"Timmy?" Danny asked worried. "Timmy!"

Timmy slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "Danny?"

Danny smiled to see his cousin was alright.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before." Timmy said in a low tone.

"No, I'm sorry." Danny said. "I shouldn't have acted like a jerk and a show-off around you. I should've seen that you really can help."

"Danny…" Timmy said weaker than ever. "I feel… weird." Danny became worried, knowing what was happening. Then Cosmo and Wanda poof above them.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Danny shouted relieved that they were alright. The he looked down at Timmy. "Timmy, your ghost friends are here, you can tell them to take away your ghost powers. You're gonna be alright."

Timmy half-opens his eyes. "Cosmo… Wanda… I wish…" Timmy closes his again and lays lifeless.

"Timmy? Timmy!" Danny shouted, trying to shake Timmy awake. "Timmy, wake up! Say something!" Danny lowered his head on Timmy and hugged him close. "No… he's gone."

Cosmo and Wanda begin to cry.

"We're sorry Danny; we should've gotten here sooner." Wanda said crying.

"No," Danny said with his face still buried in Timmy chest. "This is all my fault. None of this would've happened if I had acted like a good cousin, and now… it's too late."

On top of the ledge, Vlad walked close without seeing them.

"Ruined, everything's ruined." Vlad said annoyed. "But, there's still a chance, Danny and that annoying brat did not survive that explosion, and I have enough of those ghosts' power to rule." He flew away.

Wanda turned to Danny and said. "Danny, Vlad has our power, you have to stop him!"

"How?" Danny asked. "Timmy's energy is nearly gone, and there's nothing I can do now."

"He's right!" Cosmo cried. "If only Timmy was a battery, then we can charge up his energy."

Danny looked up as his face lit up with an idea. "Cosmo… you're a genius."

"He is?" Wanda asked confused.

"I am?" Cosmo asked as he smiled. "What'd I say?"

"No time to explain." Danny said as he stood up. "Right now, Timmy needs me, and I won't let him down."

Danny flew away with Timmy in his arms.


	9. Cousins Together Again

Danny flew down from the ceiling with Timmy still dead in his arms, he was in Vlad's ghost lab and he changed back into Danny Fenton, he saw just what he needed. He opened up Vlad's portal, and set it the same way it was when he and Timmy got ghost powers, he walked into the portal and placed Timmy on the ground and walked out.

Then, he walked over to the control panel, and turned a few knobs and pushed a big button. There was a big flash from inside the portal, causing Danny to cover his eyes. When it stopped, the ghost portal was broken with Timmy still inside.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted worried.

He ran inside and saw Timmy still in ghost mode and still unconscious.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted as he knelt down. "I charged up your molecules, I stabilized you. You're gonna be okay now." Then, to his surprise, Timmy turned back into Timmy Turner. "Timmy?"

Timmy still lay there lifelessly; Danny got a sad look, thinking it didn't work. Then he heard Timmy speak in a low voice. "Danny?" Danny looked up and saw Timmy still laying there with his eyes closed. "Where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

"They're fine," Danny answered. "It's you I'm worried about. Are you feeling okay?"

Timmy opened his eyes. "I think so, I also feel better enough to be going ghost."

"Yes, it worked!" Danny cheered. "And you can you can use my catchphrase whenever you want."

Danny carried Timmy out of the Ghost Portal and set him on the table.

Timmy looked at the broken Ghost Portal and said, "I don't think Vlad's gonna be happy when he sees what you've done to his portal."

"Yeah, he might get a little ticked off." Danny joked as he and Timmy share a laugh.

Timmy cleared his throat and nervously said, "Danny, um… thanks… for, uh… saving my life."

"No problem," Danny replied. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"You know what? I never knew how hard it is to be half ghost. Sure it's cool and all, but I almost got my friends hurt and me killed because of the way I acted with my powers."

Danny could sympathize. "I know, it's happen to me more times than I could count, and I guess even without your powers, we're a little the same."

"You'd be surprised." Timmy smiled. "I guess you're not as big a jerk as I thought, Fenton."

Danny smiled back. "And I guess you're not that annoying, Turner. So, are we cousins again?"

"Of course we are dude. And you're still the greatest superhero ever."

"And you just happen to be the greatest cousin ever."

The two hug, and they didn't notice someone coming down the stairs.

"Danny!" Jazz called out as she, Sam, Tucker, and Cosmo and Wanda come down. "Cosmo and Wanda told us what happened, is Timmy o-?"

They caught the two cousins hugging, and they couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Tucker sheepishly asked.

Danny and Timmy noticed the five standing there, and they pulled apart with red faces.

"Oh, uh… we were just…" Timmy said trying to think of something to say.

Danny was also. "Just… hey guys, Timmy's gonna be alright."

"Yeah, thanks to Danny, my powers are fixed and I'm just as strong as ever." Cosmo and Wanda come up to Timmy and hug him, relieved that he was alright.

"Anyway, we're glad you're gonna be okay, Timmy." Sam said. "But, just how did you fix his powers?" She asked Danny.

Danny answered, "Like Cosmo said, he just needed a little charging up."

"I don't get it," Cosmo said confused. "What'd I say?"

"But, what about Vlad?" Jazz reminded. "He still has most of Cosmo and Wanda's power."

"He does?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Why'd you think we didn't poof here? You gotta stop him."

"I know," Danny said. "And I got an idea, Sam. Tucker. Jazz. Cosmo. Wanda. There's something I need you all to do." Then he turns to Timmy. "And Timmy, I need you to help me fight Vlad, since you know more about Cosmo and Wanda's power than I do. You think you can do it, Timmy Terror?"

Timmy smirked. "I sure can, Danny Phantom."

Jazz smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet."

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Timmy both cried as they changed into their alter-ego.


	10. What Can Possibly Go Wrong?

_Now here's the last chapter of Fairies and Ghosts Unite 2, I really liked how it turned out and was surprised at how popular it was, I have some news at the end of the chapter that would excite you. Now enjoy!_

Cosmo and Wanda poof Danny, Timmy, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz into the Ghost Zone, and then they both become exhausted and Sam and Jazz catch them.

"You guys didn't have to bring us here." Danny said.

"He's right," Jazz agreed. "You used up most of the power you had left."

"Sorry kids," Wanda said. "But, we need our power back from Vlad before anything bad happens."

"Relax, Wanda," Timmy said calmly. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"So, you two survived after all." Vlad's voice called out.

They turn around and see Vlad.

"Vlad." Danny and Timmy sneered.

Then Danny said, "Give Cosmo and Wanda their powers back!"

"Not a chance," Vlad replied back. "Their powers give me so much energy that I can finish you and that buck-toothed brat once and for all."

"That's what you think!" Danny shouted.

Timmy took off, and Danny turned to the others and whispered, "Remember, just like we planned." Then he flew off.

Tucker looked around and saw the machine Vlad used on Cosmo and Wanda. "Bingo." He said as he ran over to it. "This thing wasn't damaged too badly in the explosion, but I should be able to charge it up with my PDA."

Meanwhile, Danny and Timmy were fighting Vlad. He shot a ray at Danny, but the ray sparkled with fairy dust as he shot it. Danny got knocked back as he was hit.

"Ha!" Vlad shouted. "I don't even have all of their power and already I am unstoppable."

Timmy charged at Vlad to deliver a punch at him, but Vlad already socked him in the face knocking him back.

Timmy painfully sat up and said, "I never knew fairy magic can make a ghost so strong."

Danny came up to him and asked, "Timmy, are you okay?"

Timmy answered, "I'm fine, but we can't beat Vlad if he's got Cosmo and Wanda's ma- I mean power."

"Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are already working on that. Right now we just have to keep Vlad busy until they finish."

"Well, then let's do it." Timmy said as he flew off. He flew toward Vlad and launched a ghost ray out of his feet and hit Vlad, and then he delivered a punch at him in the face, knocking him back.

"Whoa." Danny said impressed.

Meanwhile, Tucker was typing on his PDA that was hooked up to a machine and Jazz and Sam put Cosmo and Wanda in the containment chamber.

"Powering up…" Tucker said as he fixed the machine. "Got it."

While Timmy was trying to hit Vlad, Vlad grabbed a hold of Timmy's arm and shocked him as Timmy screamed in pain.

"Let go of him!" Danny ordered as he flew toward Vlad and shot a ghost ray at him, causing him to let go of Timmy.

"Danny! Timmy!" Tucker shouted to them. "We're ready!"

Danny and Timmy smiled at each other and nodded, until Vlad grabbed them by their collars.

"You two think you can defeat me?" Vlad asked. "I have enough power to destroy both of you in a single blow."

"That power doesn't belong to you," Timmy said. "And you're gonna give it back!"

"Not a chance, boy, you can't make me give up this much power."

Then Danny said, "Want a bet?"

Danny and Timmy both disappeared out of Vlad's grasp and when he turns around Danny and Timmy both launch a punch at him.

"Now!" Jazz signaled.

Sam pulled the switch and a beam shot at Vlad and a blue aura formed around Cosmo and Wanda.

"Ahh!" Vlad screamed. "No!"

Then it stops and Vlad sees what happens. "My power!" Vlad shouted. "It's gone!"

"You got that right!" Timmy shouted as he punched Vlad. "That was for hurting Cosmo and Wanda!"

Danny grabbed a hold of Vlad's collar and said, "Don't you ever come near my little cousin or his friends again." Danny angrily said. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Vlad scoffed.

Danny smiled and said, "Timmy?"

Vlad screamed as Timmy gave him a wedgie. Danny and Timmy laughed.

"You're awesome!" Danny told Timmy.

"Thanks!" Timmy replied.

"You two are gonna pay for that!" Vlad angrily shouted.

"Guess again, you dork!" Timmy shouted as he and Danny fire ghost rays at Vlad and knocked him far away into the Ghost Zone.

Timmy flew over to Cosmo and Wanda and shouted happily, "Cosmo! Wanda! You're okay!"

"Yeah, thanks to you and Danny, we got our magic back." Wanda told Timmy.

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered as he hugged his godparents.

Tucker came up to Timmy and said, "You know, Timmy, with the way you fight with your ghost powers, you can end up being a superhero in your town like Danny."

Timmy tried to smile. "Yeah… sure."

"Well, we better get into the Specter Speeder and go home." Jazz said.

"You're right, let's go." Danny said, as he was about to go, until he noticed Timmy looking said. "You okay?" He asked.

Timmy shook his head. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works, Timmy was in his room, packing his suitcase. Then, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz come in.

"Hey guys," Timmy greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to say goodbye." Sam answered.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "It's been a fun and _very exciting_ week."

Timmy smiled and said, "Thanks guys, I'm also gonna miss-" Timmy wasn't looking where he was walking and he bumped into the wall." Ow, dang it. I keep forgetting I don't have ghost powers anymore."

"Just remember, if you get into trouble just-" Danny stopped when he realized what Timmy said. "Wait a minute; you don't have ghost powers anymore?"

Timmy answered, "That's right, I had Cosmo and Wanda take away my powers."

Jazz seemed surprised also. "You got rid of them? But, I thought you liked having ghost powers."

"Yeah, and you were so good at using 'em too." Tucker mentioned.

Timmy explained, "Well, I realized I don't need them anymore, and having to keep everyone safe all the time can get pretty busy and tiring, I won't have any time for fun. You know what I mean, Danny?"

"Yeah, but someone has to do it." Danny said. "But, are you sure you're okay with not having your powers anymore?"

"Of course I am, besides the coolest thing next to having ghost powers is having a cousin who does have them and is a cool superhero."

Danny smiled at him comment.

Then they heard a car horn beep outside.

"Have a safe trip home, little cousin." Jazz said as she kissed Timmy on the cheek.

Timmy looked grossed out. "Eww, that's gross."

"Yeah, Jazz, you might give him cooties." Danny joked.

"Very funny, Danny." Jazz sarcastically said.

Timmy waved goodbye. "Bye guys!"

"See ya, Timmy, come back again soon." Sam said.

"Bye Timmy, bye Cosmo, bye Wanda!" Danny waved.

Cosmo and Wanda in their fishbowl waved and said, "Goodbye!"

Then Timmy leaves and Jazz grabs his suitcase and walks him out.

"You know, Timmy's not that bad." Tucker said. "He gets more and more like Danny each time he's here."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But, I also think Danny might be getting a bit like Timmy."

"Come on, guys." Danny said embarrassed. "I know me and Timmy are a lot alike, but there's no way I'm anything like Timmy." He walked away.

* * *

He went to the kitchen and said, "Well, Vlad's gone and Timmy's safely going back to Dimmsdale. What can possibly go wrong now?" He opened the fridge and looked inside, and then he realized something was missing.

"Hey, what happened to the cake I was saving in the fridge?" Danny asked, until he remembered something.

* * *

_Danny Phantom was fighting an ecto-puss in the Ghost Lab and Timmy came down the step._

"_Hey Danny, can I have your last piece of chocolate cake?" Timmy asked._

_Danny didn't quite hear the question, instead he was smacked by the ecto-puss's tentacle and knocked away to the ground._

"_I didn't hear him say 'no'." Timmy said as he walked away smiling._

* * *

Danny shouted angrily, "TIMMY!!!"

**The End**

_Well ,it's over now. I hoped you enjoyed the whole story, I really enjoyed writing it too. Also, there will be a Fairies and Ghosts Unite 3 that will be coming soon. Well, please review._


End file.
